With the development of technology, vehicles are more and more diversified, and structures of vehicles change accordingly.
In the prior art, the basic structures of vehicles still keep the multiple-wheel-drive mode. Furthermore, at present, the vehicles can only drive on flat lands. For vehicles which need to meet the requirements for driving in deserts or other special lands, additional reformations to the structures of the vehicle are required so as to adapt to different ground conditions. Furthermore, at present, only hydrogliders can drive on the surface of water; the hydrogliders are not driven by wheels to drive on the surface of water, but belong to one type of airplanes. Only submarines can dive in the water, and there is no vehicle capable of diving in the water now.
Above all, the vehicles in the prior art possess poor adaptability of driving conditions, and do not have the ability to drive underwater or on the water surface, that is, the vehicles in the prior art have no amphibious function.